


Deems x Deformed Computer

by yesile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deformed Computer isn't actually much of a Character it's a computer, Entirely Stupid, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesile/pseuds/yesile
Summary: A badly drawn Deems masturbates to an almost as badly drawn computer. I can't draw well.





	Deems x Deformed Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad to post such a short, stupid story here? Probably.

Once upon a time, Deems was masturbating to a poorly drawn computer and his own failed anatomy.

"Oh god. Oh god! I'm cummiiiiing!" He moaned at the top of his lungs as he came—because that's what you do when you yell 'I'm cumming.' It'd be pretty embarrassing if you didn't.

His alabaster cum squirted all over the place in what he assumed was gallons and gallons of juicy goodness, but really it was whatever the average amount was for fictional sex scenes since that's all I have to go off of. Regardless of the amount, it was really hot, because alabaster cum is the hottest colored cum there is.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Deems bathed in the afterglow, as his own gallo—I mean normal amounts—of semen trickled down his stomach, coming to a rest at the folds of his boxers. He slid his lidded eyes back over to his computer and gave it a lazy smirk. He was so going to get off to this at least ten more times before he grew tired of it.

"You look even more beautiful covered in my juices~." He cooed, caressing the monitor's plastic, his deformed and stubby fingers moving slowly up and down its length. It rumbled in response—except not really, since it was always rumbling, probably due to a design flaw. Meanwhile, Elisebeth was internally crying because she wanted Deems to have nice fingers, but couldn't draw them as such.

Feeling the sensation of his computer's hot screen purring against his sensitive fingers, his dick couldn't help but start to harden up again in response. Mmm, right, this was fictional porn, so refractory periods barely existed.

"You ready for round two, babe?" He grunted, reaching for his still-sticky member, ready to stroke it back up to maximum length once again.


End file.
